Love Story
Love Story is the second quest in a series that involves the Wise Old Man of Draynor Village. It was announced in a Q&A and a Developer's Blog from 12 May 2010 . Several things are revealed in this quest, such as why the Wise Old Man has his telescope pointing at the Wizards' Tower; it also reveals more about the Draynor Bank Robbery. Official Description Walkthrough (temporary boosts possible) (temporary boosts possible) (temporary boosts possible) (temporary boosts possible) If you are using temporary boosts, you will have to boost the skills twice: once at the start of the quest, and once for a task later on in the quest. |items = * Steel bar or Clockwork * Mithril bar * 2 Oak planks Recommended items: * Protection from dragonfire * Good armour, food and weapons for two different types of attacks. A ranged weapon is extremely useful, as is the best Halberd you can wield -- preferably Dragon or Rune * Note: During your fights, you will not be allowed to summon a familiar, as the Wise Old Man will be following you. * Prayer potions * Super sets |kills = * Zenevivia (level 95) * Pit iron dragon (level 204) * Pit black demon (level 84) * Pit scabarite (level 81) * Pit rock protector (level 77) * Pit ogre (level 70) * Pit dog (level 63) }} A Damsel in Distress Note: You must have the required skills while talking to Mabel to start this quest. Talk to Mabel in the barn northeast of Draynor Village and northwest of Fred the Farmer (directly east of the Draynor lodestone). She will be crying and cannot stop until she gets her ring back, which is just upstairs. She cannot get it herself because she is "too distraught." Agree to help her find the ring and climb the ladder just northwest of her. You will appear in a small maze of hay bales, with the ring at the other end. You can push one or two bales at a time to reach the ring, which is fairly easy. The solution is: *Once you arrive, go north once and push the hay bale all the way to the western wall. *Next, push the pair of hay bales to your immediate south twice. *Then, go one square east and push the pair of hay bales to the south. *Then, push the single hay bale directly west of you. *Finally, push the two hay bales to the south of you to clear the path. As you take the ring, there will be some explosions and screaming downstairs. Climb back down, only to see Mabel hiding in a sack; she won't come out if you speak to her. There is a woman, Zenevivia, walking around. Speak to her and exhaust all dialogue options, and she will confiscate the ring. She seems to know you and recalls a few quests you've done, such as Swan Song, Garden of Tranquillity, and One Small Favour. Eventually, she will set you on a task: to get her a twig. Search any hay bale to get one and talk to her to give it to her. She will thank you and say no more. Speak to her again. If you ask if you can do anything else, she will ask for another twig, repeating this process. Asking for a reward will really trigger her anger towards adventurers who do quests for random people and expect rewards for them, after which she will reveal that she knows Dionysius (the Wise Old Man) and that she has been following him, but after the events of Swan Song, she decided to follow you. She will then challenge Dionysius and you to a battle to the death so that she can prove that she defeated the two greatest adventurers in the world. You can ask her some questions, but after accepting the challenge, she will teleport away. The Great House Robbery Go to Draynor Village and talk to the Wise Old Man, who will know Zenevivia and reveal that they used to be lovers and that he misses her a lot. A cutscene will show their meeting, adventures and break-up (a fight to the death). He will tell you to meet him outside, and then he will follow you to Rimmington. Talk to him outside his house and agree to go. He will follow you as you walk, and will also follow you if you use the lodestone teleport to Draynor Village (but not Port Sarim), cabbageport or a skill necklace to the Crafting Guild. However, if you go too far off course, he will return to his house. Talking to people like the Guard in tree results in humorous conversations. Go to Rimmington, specifically the house portal, and talk to Dionysius. He will attempt to get into his old house but will not be able to because Zenevivia has removed it from the Teleportation matrix so that it cannot be entered (otherwise you two could enter in Building Mode and delete everything). He will tell you to meet him in the house of Hengel and Anja, "friends" of his. He will also tell you to bring a chisel. Even if you have one already, he will go to the house (resulting in a humorous thought). Go to Hengel's house just east of the portal and talk to Dionysius. Ask him what to do and he will explain the technique of chipping teleport tablets to reach the magic inside and modify the teleportation location. He will give you 100 tabs and you will use the chisel on one of them to chip it. Note: This step requires level 77 Magic; you can boost your level if it's too low. Dionysius will then tell you to open the tablet. Do so, and a puzzle will appear. There are two tablet halves; start with the bottom one. Drag the connections from the left onto the tiles in order to lead the magic from the yellow dot at the bottom of the half to a point at the top. You can remove a tile by using its right-click menu. Black squares, which are dead zones, have been harmed by chipping and can no longer conduct magic. The same goes for the upper half, which is a bit tougher. The screen will close when the solution is correct. LoveStorypuzzlebottom.png|Bottom of the puzzle LoveStorypuzzletop.png|Top of the puzzle Zenevivia's House Note: If you leave the house at any time, you must re-chip another house tablet and break it near Dionysius in Hengel's house. In addition bring two combat styles. Stand next to the Wise Old Man and break the chipped teleportation tablet. You will be teleported to Zenevivia's house, which she's completely renovated. NOTE: The house is NOT SAFE. If you die, your gravestone will appear in Rimmington, outside the house portal, and you will arrive at your respawn point. A quick way to get back is to use the Port Sarim lodestone and run west. He will comment that she has redecorated, and note that you have to go through the dungeon to reach her. Go east to the dungeon and tell him to go first. A short cutscene will show him getting injured by a trap. He will tell you to bring a steel and mithril bar and two oak planks. If you had them already, another humorous conversation will take place. Use the steel bar on the clockmaker's bench in the workshop, just north of the entrance, to make a clockwork. If needed, boost Smithing, Crafting and Construction and talk to Dionysius about what to do next. He will suggest you make a dummy to confuse and disable all the traps. Sit behind the bench and make a dummy, then put it in the dungeon. The controls are easy; it's just like normal walking. WARNING: During this part, there will be a pulsating purple light around your screen, as seen on the picture. Any players sensitive to flashing lights should proceed with caution. An update on 19 July added an interface to reduce the light's frequency. If you suffer from vertigo, you can still be affected and breaks may be needed. Remember: * Starting at the stair room, one trap. * Subsequently: The room with the pit dog has two traps. * The room with the pit ogre has two traps. * The room with the pit rock protector has two traps. * The room with the pit scabarite has only one trap. * The room with the pit black demon has two traps. * The rooms with pit iron dragon has two traps each. * Ending at the stair room, one last trap. Deactivate all the traps by walking on them and then return to the surface. You can attempt to use the stairs in the last room, which will cause The Wise Old Man to offer to return the dummy immediately. Alternatively, you can choose to walk it back through the rooms yourself and back up the first set of stairs. You can now safely enter the dungeon and fight your way to Zenevivia. The Dungeon Pit Enter the dungeon and enter the first room. The monsters are not aggressive, but will begin fighting after Dionysius has attacked them, which he does almost immediately. He can hit high in the 100s, not only on the lower-leveled monsters but also on the dragon. *Pit dog (level 63) - A very easy fight. Dionysius alone should be able to kill it within 2-3 hits. Kill it and enter the next room. *Pit ogre (level 70) - Easy opponent like the dog. Just kill it and enter the next room. *Pit rock protector (level 77- The rock protector may cause slight problems, but attacking it with crush should take it down quickly. Should it hit frequently, use protect from melee. *Pit scabarite (level 81) - Not very accurate, but hits high. If needed, use protect from ranged. Dionysius won't damage this one a lot, so killing it depends mostly on you. *Pit black demon (level 84) - As demons are weak to magic, Dionysius will hit often. Just attack it until it's dead. Use Protect from Melee if you need to. *Pit iron dragon (level 204) - If you have fought metal dragons before, this should not be hard. Remember to equip an anti-dragon shield, AND drink an antifire (or super-antifire) potion. If ranging (which is convenient for the final battle), stand a few squares away and attack the dragon, along with Dionysius. He will hit fairly frequently. Using antifire while ranging with an anti-dragon shield will nullify all damage. Now enter the final door and talk to Dionysius, who will want to make up with Zenevivia. If you are ready to fight, go upstairs. After talking to Zenevivia, you can teleport out to prepare for the last fight. You won't have to fight the monsters again. Love Hurts Talk to Zenevivia - Dionysius will try to talk to her, but she is too angry with him and starts the battle. You will need melee and range, or magic (ranged is heavily advised), as she teleports around on top of 4 statues. She makes flames appear on the square you are standing on, so you must move around to avoid being damaged by them. She will attack both you and Dionysius with Blood Barrage, which can hit high AND heal her, so use Protect from Magic at all times. First, attack her with ranged. Remember to run around the room! She will summon flames every few seconds and if you do not move quickly, they will very rapidly hit 30-40 life points every game tick, which cannot be blocked. Eat when necessary and continue attacking her. When she yells "Aha!" she will create a fire around her, destroy one of the statues, and teleport onto it. At this point, she will use Protect from Missiles if you range and Protect from Magic if you are using spells. Dionysius can still damage her, but you cannot. Now, she will also cease to attack but will summon flames about every second. Equip a melee weapon, preferably a dragon halberd; otherwise, you must stand as shown in the image and get hit by a lot of flames. Make sure you keep one square between you, or she will kick you and summon a fire under your landing spot (you cannot move for a short while after a kick). When she's lost enough health, she will teleport back to the ground. Attack with ranged again until she goes to another statue plinth. After the last statue, she will still attack with Blood Barrage; her flames will become less frequent (one every ~6 seconds) but will cover a larger area, about 6x6 squares. Run from one side of the room to another while shooting arrows at her. When she is defeated, she will be on the ground in front of the throne and you can talk to her. Tips *Do not rely on the Wise Old Man to deal damage, because he does not hit often. He can, however, lower her health rather significantly over time. * Zenevivia cannot be poisoned, and she seems to have strong defence against melee. If you intend to use melee, it is recommended you bring a super set. *Dionysius can be damaged to the point of death but he will never die, as Saradomin will heal him. * Good melee fighters can finish the fight relatively quickly by standing between the statues and attacking her while she is on a statue. This prevents her kicks from pushing you away, and allows you to keep attacking. She will still attack with the fire spell, but you can alternate between eating and dealing blows. * Because Zenevivia kicks you straight back, you will cross or land on existing fires if you run straight at her for a melee attack. Run up to her on a diagonal, and you'll save a few seconds of fire damage. * If you can't / don't use halberds, another tactic is to bring runes for any attack spell, and cast against her until she activates her Protect from Magic prayer. At that point, switch to ranged attacks. You can get 1 - 2 hits on her before she changes prayers again. * If you teleport out during the fight (or enter the safe dungeon pit), Zenevivia will be healed when you return. You will not have to fight the dungeon monsters or solve the puzzles again. To return, use a chisel on a house teletab, then break it while standing next to the Wise Old Man, who will be back at Anja and Hengel's house in Rimmington. * Be cautious about running downstairs to escape her attack, as you may receive multiple hits by the Flames of Zamorak spell. However, this has been an effective method of escape for some players. * The kick ability will push her off the pedestals, so that you may attack her normally. It really makes the fight easier than just using a Dragon Halberd, which is inaccurate and has a relatively slow autoattack speed. However, it takes very careful timing, due to Zenevivia's quick reactions. * A Ring of life may be used, which will take you to your respawn point--really useful if it is Falador--where you can restock and meet the Wise Old Man back in Rimmington if you should happen to nearly die. Otherwise, you can just enter the dungeon and ask him to teleport you to Falador or the Grand Exchange. * Moving your house to Rimmington is also useful, so you can use Teleport to House to retrieve your gear more quickly. Robbing the Wizards' Tower ]] After you have defeated her, Dionysius will tell her about the Draynor Bank Robbery and that he is a self-centered battle-mage like her, and she will confess also having missed him and they forgive each other. There will be a cutscene and you will return to Draynor Village. Ask Zenevivia about Mabel's ring. She will inform you that she and Dionysius will plan to rob the Wizards' Tower to replenish their depleted supplies, and they tell you to watch from the telescope. She will also not give you the party hat Dionysius gave her as "borrowed items cannot be traded". Go upstairs and look through the telescope and watch the Wizards' Tower Robbery. After defeating all the wizards, they are attacked by a giant familiar Thingummywut, summoned by the seemingly incompetent Traiborn. Players cannot see it, but they can see the incredibly rapid Earth Surges it uses to attack. Upon their return, ask about the robbery and then for Mabel's ring, and your rewards will be given and explained to you. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 2 quest points * * * * * coins * Any unused House teleport tablets (as many as 99). * Ability to make Teleport to house (chipped), allowing players to teleport to any one of the POH portals. * Dark Stone Player-owned House decorating style (free). * Cost of servants reduced by 25%. * Ability to build dungeon pits in your Player-Owned House. * Post-quest rewards * After returning Mabel's ring, Mabel gives a bankable lamp, which grants in any skill over level 60. Mabel may be found hiding in a sack in the barn where you originally found her. * After the quest, you can talk to the Draynor tree guard at Draynor Village and offer to chop down the tree to help him down; he will then reward you with coins. * Adventurers who have completed the quest may wish to travel to Keldagrim to talk to a dwarf called Runvastr, who lives on Keldagrim's east side in the house directly south of the pickaxe shop. If you deliver his diary to the Wise Old Man back in Draynor Village, you’ll earn the ability to chip House teletabs to take you to Trollheim as well. Transcript Required for Completing * Desert Tasks: ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (Zenevivia needs to be killed in the dominion tower) Music unlocked * Love Story - during the cutscene of the couple's previous love life. * Love and Hate - Dungeon pit. * Love Bites - Boss Battle. * Love Lost - Zenevivia's house. Trivia * On the first day of release in the knowledge base, the rewards were covered by the message: The spoilers were left on a hay bale a few metres away. At time of writing, no adventurers were available to get them for us. * During the cutscene with the Kalphite Queen, the Kalphite Queen was in her second form has a combat level of 98. However, the Kalphite Queen players can fight has a combat level of 333. It is possible that the Queen in the cutsene was weaker than the current Queen, as the Kq head tells players that when a queen dies, another one takes its place. * When the player speaks to Zeneviva for the first time she says "Help me Player, you're my only hope". This is most likely a reference to the help request made by Princess Leia to Obi Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars film, A New Hope. * If you talk to the bank guard while the Wise Old Man is following you, the guard says that he 'can not talk to you at this time for security reasons', and the Wise Old Man laughs. * When the player is about to enter Zeneviva's dungeon for the first time, the Wise Old Man mentions the potential for traps. The player will then have the chat option of 'Traps. Very dangerous. You go first.' This is a reference to a famous line in the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark of the Indiana Jones series. * Even though The Wise Old Man refers to Hengel as his friend, Hengel will say "please don't let him hurt us" upon telling him you're with the Wise Old Man. * Upon getting to the house portal for the first time, there is a reference to the I.T. crowd about hooking the house up to the Matrix. * The name of this quest might be a reference to the 1970 film by the same name. * If you try to walk to Rimmington with the Wise Old Man with a pet out he'll say "Hang on, I'm not following you to Rimmington while you've already got a follower. I don't join conga lines." * If you try to go up the stairs Zeneviva will chastise you for trying to explore "her" house which you disagree with. * When making the dummy, the Wise Old Man will be shocked if you already have the required items needed to make it and wonders why you'd randomly be carrying the items around. In Swan Song, he makes a similar comment when you already have the required items he needs. * After the quest, when offering to free the Draynor tree guard, the logs you receive are normal despite the tree stump stating oak. References nl:Love Story Category:Wikia Game Guides quests